The disclosures made herein relate to reducing errors that occur due to device mismatch in analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). In one form, a folding amplifier operable for use in association with converting an analog input to a digital representation is disclosed. Folding amplifiers are known in the art and include having several pairs of differential amplifiers and associated input terminals (i.e. three pair for a three-fold amplifier, five pair for a five-fold amplifier, etc.). Folding amplifiers disclosed herein overcome errors that can be inherent to conventional folding amplifiers through providing a switching network coupled between the sample and hold and reference voltage portions of the ADC and a folding amplifier stage. The switching network alternates or switches the input signal from the input from the positive terminal of each folding amplifier to the negative terminal of each folding amplifier and vice versa. Switching occurs based on the rate of the sample and hold circuit such that during the hold period of the sample, each input signal is switched between each terminal corresponding to a differential pair within the folding amplifier thereby creating a chopping effect realized at the input of each differential pair. In one embodiment, if the frequency of the input signal is relatively low, a sample and hold may not be needed to acquire and input.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an ADC having a switching network at the folding amplifier inputs and an averaging resistive network coupled to the output of the folding amplifier is disclosed. The averaging resistive network includes one or more resistors coupled between the output of the folding amplifier and the input of the portion of the ADC. For example, the next stage can include conversion circuitry such as a flash comparator module or other circuitry that can be used for converting an analog level to a digital representation. The resistive network can include one or more resistive elements coupled between the output terminals of the first stage folding amplifier allowing an interpolation of the output to be provided to the next stage. For example, a resistive network can include several resistive elements having approximately the same value coupled between the outputs. In one embodiment, four resistive elements are coupled between each of the outputs to generate a 4× interpolated output that can be provided to a next stage of folding amplifiers. In this manner, an overall increase in resolution of the input level is achieved while a decrease in errors caused from device mismatch is averaged across the multiple resistor elements. Additionally, through providing a switching network at the input of the first stage folding amplifier and an averaging resistive network at the output of the folding amplifier, an analog input can be chopped and errors due to device mismatch between the folding amplifier and associated circuits can be canceled or reduced. These two effects lead to an increase in resolution and bit conversion rate without having to incorporate complex circuit design or increase device size to reduce errors inherent to ADCs and associated circuits.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of an analog-to-digital converter according to one aspect of the invention. ADC 100 includes a sample and hold module 101 coupled to a timing block 106 operable to provide a common clock for timing dependent circuits associated with ADC 100. Folding amplifier module 108 includes a switching network 102 coupled to sample and hold module 101 and reference voltage module 111 and is operable to receive a sampled and held signal 110. Switching network 102 is coupled to folding amplifier 103 and is operable to be switched via φ0 and φ1 associated with timing block 106. ADC 100 further includes an averaging resistive network 104 coupled to folding amplifier 103 for providing an averaged output to decoder module 105. Decoder module 105 can include a flash comparator network and decoder (not expressly shown) for outputting a digital representation DOUT 107 of analog input 109.
During operation, sample and hold circuit 101 detects an analog input 109 based on the conversion rate of ADC 100 and a sample rate of sample and hold module 101. For example, a conversion rate of 25 million samples per second can be desired. Upon sample and hold module 101 receiving a “hold” signal from timing block 106, a voltage level from input signal 109 is held by sample and hold module 101 at its output 110 and conversion the voltage at signal 110 is initiated. For example, switching network 102 can be activated in a first state via φ1 for one half the period of the sample and hold rate and can couple signal 110 to a pair of input terminals associated with folding amplifier 103 further illustrated as folding amplifier 203 of FIG. 2. After a duration of approximately one half the sample and hold rate, a second state φ0 is provided and switches the polarity of signal 110 and reference voltages 111 at their respective inputs to the folding amplifier 103. For example, sample and hold output 110 coupled to a positive terminal of the differential pair is switched to a negative terminal and the input coupled to the negative terminal is switched to the positive terminal (not expressly shown). In this manner, a ‘chopping effect’ is realized by folding amplifier 103 thereby substantially reducing offset errors that can be introduced by circuitry associated with folding amplifier 103.
Sample and hold output 110 processed by folding amplifier 103 is output to a decoder module 105 via averaging resistive network 104 and is operable to determine a binary representation of the detected levels and output a digital value (DOUT) 107 based on the determined value. For example, a flash comparator module (not expressly shown) can be provided to determine a value based on several voltage levels provided by averaging resistive network 104. In this manner, the effects of device mismatch can be reduced through providing switching network 102 at the input of folding amplifier 103 and averaging resistive network 104 coupled to the output of folding amplifier 103.
FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic diagram of a switched folding amplifier including an averaging resistive network for use within an analog-to-digital converter according to one aspect of the invention. Switched folding amplifier 200 is similar to analog to digital converter 100 of FIG. 1 and includes greater detail of a switching network 102, folding amplifier 103 and resistive network 104. Switching folding amplifier 200 includes a three-fold folding amplifier 203 having associated input terminal pairs 203a, 203b and 203c. The terminals are connected to sample and hold module 201 and reference voltage module 210 via switching network 202. Sample and hold module 201 detects an analog input 209 and latches the input level for a time period long enough to allow for a conversion of analog input 209 into a digital representation. Folding amplifier 203 is coupled to resistive network 205 operable to provide an averaged output 206 across several resistive elements. Switched folding amplifier 200 can provide a processed level at output 206 to a subsequent portion of an ADC (not expressly shown) such as a flash comparator, second folding amplifier stage, or other circuit as needed for additional analog-to-digital conversion.
Switching network 202 includes plural transistors configured to allow for passing of a sampled analog level during an appropriate time period. Each transistor pair alternates between cutoff and saturation based on φ0 and φ1 and allows a differentiated input level to be directly coupled to the positive (+) and negative (−) input terminals of input terminal pairs 203a, 203b, 203c or to be re-routed or switched to the opposite input terminals (− and +) of input terminal pairs 203a, 203b, 203c. 
During operation, sample and hold circuit 201 detects analog voltage 209 and couples an input to switching network 202. Additionally, reference voltage module 210 provides reference voltage levels to folding amplifier 203 via switching network 202. With switching network 202 activated by φ0, the input is directly coupled to each positive and negative terminal of folding amplifier 203 for a period of approximately one-half the sample rate of sample and hold module 201. For example, during period φ0, m1, m3, m5, m7, m9 and m11 are in an active (e.g. saturated) state. At approximately one-half the duration of the sample and hold module 201, φ1 is provided and m2, m4, m6, m8, m10 and m12 are activated and m1, m3, m5, m7 m9 and m11 are deactivated (e.g. cutoff). As such, φ1 switches the input between the positive and negative terminals of each differential pair 203a, 203b, and 203c of folding amplifier 203 resulting in a chopping effect of analog input 209.
During each period φ0 and φ1, folding amplifier 203 processes the received analog inputs and outputs the amplifier signal to averaging resistive network 204 coupled to folding amplifier 203. Averaging resistive network 204 then averages the output via a resistive network having at least one resistive element thereby providing output VOUT 206 to a next stage for subsequent processing or to a comparator circuit for determining a digital representation of the input voltage level.
Output VOUT 206 of switched folding amplifier 200 can be calculated using the following analysis:DOUT(φ0)=DOUT(ideal)+DERR(φ0)  Equation 1:DOUT(φ1)=DOUT(ideal)+DERR(φ1)  Equation 2:DOUT=0.5*(DOUT(φ0)+DOUT(φ1))  Equation 3:DERR(φ0)=−DERR(φ1)  Equation 4:
if Equation 4 holds true thenDOUT=DOUT(ideal)  Equation 5:
DOUT(φ0) is equal to the digitized output of switched folding amplifier 200 during the φ0 time period and DOUT(φ1) is the digitized output of switched folding amplifier 200 during the φ1 time period, and is combined to provide output DOUT. As such, DOUT is equal to one half the combined voltage levels and given that the input VIN is unchanged between φ0 and φ1, the error realized during chopping cancels out due to the level being inverted between the two phases. In this manner, errors due to device mismatch can be cancelled through switching or chopping the input of folding amplifier 205. For example, through providing switching network 202 coupled to input terminal pairs 203a, 203b, 203c of folding amplifier 203 and further providing averaging resistive network 205 at the output of folding amplifier 203, errors due to device mismatch may be reduced through cycling the input between input terminals of folding amplifier 203 and averaging the output of folding amplifier 203 across averaging resistive network 205.
FIG. 3 illustrates a schematic diagram of a folding amplifier according to one aspect of the invention. Folding amplifier 300 is a detailed schematic of folding amplifier 203 illustrated in FIG. 2 and includes a first differential pair 301 having input transistors 301a and input transistor 301b, a second differential pair 302 including an associated input transistor 302a and input transistor 302b, and a third differential pair 303 including an associated input transistor 303a and input transistor 303b. Output 307 can be coupled to a resistive network such as resistive network 204 illustrated in FIG. 2 or other electronic circuitry that can aid in facilitating an analog-to-digital conversion. First current source 304 is coupled to first transistor pair 301 and provides a current level based on the state of differential transistor pair 301. Similarly, second current source 305 is coupled to second transistor pair 302 and third current source 306 is coupled to third transistor pair 303.
Folding amplifier 300 is configured as a three-fold folding amplifier and includes each transistor pair that can be operated in a differential mode. This allows a differential input signal to be detected by one of the three transistor pairs and based on which amplifier is activated, the other two transistor pairs are saturated. This results in a differential current that is fed to output 307.
Folding amplifier 300 advantageously compensates for device mismatch through providing a switching network at the input of each differential pair. The switching network switches the input signal between each input terminal of each transistor pair 301, 302, 303. For example, for differential pair 301 the input is switched between 301a and 301b, for differential pair 302 the input is switched between 302a and 302b, and for differential pair 303 the input is switched between 303a and 303b. Through switching the input voltage level a chopping effect is created to reduce error that can occur in the output voltage level.
FIG. 4 illustrates a block diagram of a multiple-stage analog-to-digital converter according to one aspect of the invention. Multi-stage ADC 400 includes a sample and hold module 401 and a reference voltage module 419 coupled to a first folding amplifier stage 402 which includes a switching network 403 operable to switch input from sample and hold circuit 401 to appropriate input terminals of folding amplifier 404. Switching network 403 is controlled by timing block 418 and periodically provides folding amplifier 404 an input based on activating switches within switching network 403. Folding amplifier 404 is coupled to averaging resistor network 405 operable to average outputs of folding amplifier 405. First stage 402 is coupled to second folding amplifier stage 406 via averaging resistive network 405 and includes one or more folding amplifiers with one or more input pairs. Second stage 406 includes a second stage averaging resistive network 408 coupled to folding amplifiers 410 of third folding amplifier stage 409 which can include plural folding amplifiers 410 operable to receive an input from averaging resistive network 408. Third folding stage amplifier 409 also includes an averaging resistive network 411 coupled to flash comparator module 412 operable to generate an output based on an output level of averaging resistive network 411. In one embodiment, flash comparator module 412 includes a course flash module 413 coupled to sample and hold module 401 and operable to generate course bits associated with analog input 401 and a fine flash module 414 for generating high resolution bits associated with the converted input and related to the course output bits. A digital switching network 415 is coupled between fine flash comparator module 414 and decoder 416 and is operable as a chopping switch for chopping the output of fine flash comparator module 414. Digital switching circuit 415 is coupled to timing block 418 and is configured in a digital XOR configuration for facilitating the output of fine flash module 414 to decoder 416. Decoder 416 translates the combined course bits and fine bits to a digital representation of the input level and is coupled to output DOUT 417 for outputting the converted analog signal in a digital form.
In one embodiment, multi-stage ADC 400 can be configured as a ten-bit ADC operable to convert an analog level with 210 bits of resolution. As such, the output of third stage 409 can be operable to provide 1024 zero crossings to generate ten-bit conversions. Though several combinations of folding amplifiers and resistive networks can be employed to create a ten-bit ADC, one such embodiment operable to provide a ten bit conversion at a 25 million samples per second conversion rate includes first amplifier folding amplifier stage 404 having six folding amplifiers, each folding amplifier including seven input terminal or folds. First folding amplifier 404 being coupled to switching network 403 receives an input level and converts the input level to an output fed to resistive network 405 employing 2× interpolation of the output. Second stage 406 is coupled to resistive network 405 and includes second folding amplifier 407 having four folding amplifiers, each folding amplifier including three fold or input terminals coupled to resistive network 405. Second stage amplifier 406 is coupled to third stage 409 via a resistive network 408 employing 2× interpolation of the output. Third folding amplifier stage 409 includes eight folding amplifiers, each folding amplifier having a fold of one and output to resistive network 411 having a 4× interpolation. The output of third folding amplifier stage 409 is coupled to sixty-four comparators within fine flash module 414 and results in a 10-bit conversion. The output of CFlash 413 is coupled directly to decoder module 416 and combined with the output of fine flash module 414 XOR'ed through digital switching network 415 to generate DOUT 417.
FIG. 5 graphically illustrates one embodiment of interconnecting folding amplifiers within a multi-stage analog-to-digital converter utilizing a switching network and averaging resistive network. Multi-stage ADC 500 schematically illustrates details of two stages of a folding amplifier similar to multi-stage ADC 400 of FIG. 4. Multi-stage ADC 500 includes a sample and hold module 501 and reference voltage module 563 both coupled to switching network 502 operable to detect a voltage level and provide plural inputs to first folding amplifier stage 530.
First folding amplifier stage 530 is configured with three folding amplifiers 531, 532, 533, each folding amplifier having three folds or input pairs coupled to switching network 502. Outputs 534, 535, 536 are coupled to resistive network 550 for generating an input level for second stage amplifier 540. Resistive network 550 includes a first 4× interpolation resistive network 551 operable to provide input to folding amplifier 541 of second folding amplifier 540. Resistive network also includes a second 4× interpolation resistor bank 552 operable to provide input to second folding amplifier stage 540. VOUT 543 and VOUT 544 are fed to a next stage (not expressly shown) for subsequent analog-to-digital conversion processing.
Each folding amplifier 531, 532, 533 within first folding amplifier stage 530 is configured with plural resistive elements and connections such that an interpolation between values 534, 535, 536 provided by each folding amplifier 531, 532, and 533 can be generated. For example, resistor element 551 includes four resistors each having approximately the same value. Each input to folding amplifier 531 can be coupled to contact points within resistive network 550 such an interpolated value created via resistive network 550 may be coupled to first bus 560. First bus 560 is coupled (not expressly shown) to second stage amplifier 540 via second bus 561 operable to provide an input to folding amplifier 541 and folding amplifier 542. First bus 560 and second bus 561 may include several other conductive elements, sources, etc. and control circuits (not expressly shown) that may be used to couple averaging resistive network 550 and folding amplifiers 541 and 542 in various other configurations or methods and as such should not be viewed as the only method of coupling the output of first stage amplifier 530 to second stage amplifier 540. Through providing resistive network 550 having a 4× interpolated output, the overall resolution of the output for first stage 530 can be increased by a factor of four for subsequent analogue-to-digital conversion processing.
During operation, sample and hold module 501 detects an input to be converted from an analog to a digital signal and switching network 502 is activated based on φ0 and φ1 provided by clock/timing block 562. For example, switching module 502 can be activated in a first state φ0 based on a signal that is approximately one-half the value of the sample rate for sample and hold module 501. During φ0, each differential amplifier can receive an input directly from sample and hold module 501. During a second state φ1, switching network 502 switches the analog input between terminal pairs of a duration of approximately one-half the value of the sample rate for sample and hold module 501. Each folding amplifier 531, 532, 533 processes the input during each active phase and outputs the resulting processed level to resistive network 550. Second folding amplifier stage 540 subsequently receives the input via second bus 561 coupled to first bus 560 operably coupled to averaging resistive network 550 having a 4× interpolated output value. Second bus 561 is coupled to first five-fold amplifier 541 having inputs 512, 513, 514, 515, and 516 and to second five-fold amplifier 542 having inputs 517, 518, 519, 520, and 521. Outputs 543 and 544 are then produced via first five-fold amplifier 541 and second five-fold amplifier 542. As such, through alternating φ0 and φ1 and averaging the output via resistive network 550 and errors due to device mismatch can be reduced and averaged over resistive network 550.
FIG. 6 graphically illustrates the output of a folding analog to digital converter with uncorrected error due to device mismatch. The vertical axis of the graph illustrates the swing in voltage error produced from providing device mismatch within a folding ADC. The input voltage is varied along the horizontal axis with a voltage swing from negative one volt to a positive one volt and the error realized by the folding ADC varies from a −32 millivolts to +36 millivolts. Such an error can lead to as much as a 4-bit loss in resolution in a 10-bit converter.
FIG. 7 graphically illustrates the output of a folding analog to digital converter incorporating a chopping amplifier including analog averaging to correct error due to device mismatch. Similar to the illustration in FIG. 6, error realized by the ADC is illustrated along the vertical axis as the input voltage to the ADC is varied along the horizontal axis from negative one volt to positive one volt. An ADC, similar to ADC 400 of FIG. 4, can be used to produce the results having folding amplifier coupled between a switching network and analog averaging resistors. As the input voltage is varied from a negative one volt to a positive one volt, the switching network associated with the input of the folding amplifier alternates to vary the input between the positive and negative terminals. The output of the folding amplifiers are tied together via an averaging resistive network. Tying each of the amplifiers outputs together via an averaging resistive network decreases the effect of each amplifier independently by a factor of square root (n) for n active amplifiers used within the ADC. The combined use of chopping the input to each folding amplifier and averaging the effects of each amplifier collectively at the output, as illustrated for example by DOUT 107 of FIG. 1, output 206 of FIG. 2, and/or DOUT 417 of FIG. 4 and results in a leveled voltage swing between +/−2 millivolts. As such, resolution for a 10-bit ADC can be realized.
FIG. 8 illustrates a block diagram and schematic of a folding amplifier incorporating a switching network for reducing offsets induced by mismatch in tail currents associated with folding amplifiers. A folding amplifier, illustrated generally at 800 includes a first differential amplifier pair 801 having an associated positive input 801a and negative input 801b, a second differential pair 802 and associated positive input 802a and negative input 802b, and a third differential pair 803 and associated positive input 803a and negative input 803b. Folding amplifier 800 further include a first current source 807 associated with first differential pair 801, a second current source 808 associated with second differential pair 802, and a third current source 809 associated with third differential pair 803. Folding amplifier 800 also includes a switching network having plural transistors operable to provide switching between of each current source 807, 808, and 809. Switching network includes a first switching control node 813 operable to enable and disable first switch 814, second switch 815, and third switch 816. Switching network further includes a second switching control node 817 operable to operable to enable and disable fourth switch 818, fifth switch 819, and sixth switch 820. Folding amplifier 800 includes differential output 812 operable to provide an output signal to a next stage for analog-to-digital processing.
During operation, an input is provided via a sample an hold module (not expressly shown) to folding amplifier 800 via input terminals 801a–b, 802a–b, and 803a–b. Current sources 807, 808, and 809 provide constant current for each differential pair 801, 802, and 803 and depending on the input level, one of the input sources will be in a differential mode while the remaining differential pairs will be saturated. Additionally, each current source 807, 808, 809 is shifted based on the state of switching sources 813 and 817. For example, if first switching source 813 provides a level to activate current switches 814, 815 and 816, then switching source 817 will provide a level operable to deactivate current switches 818, 819, and 820. As such, current provided from current sources 807, 808 and 809 is distributed based on the state of each switch. For example, when 813 is active, current is provided for each respective differential pair 801, 802, 803 for a predetermined period of time. When a specified time period has elapsed, 813 becomes inactive and 814 becomes active. As such, transistor switches 814, 815, and 816 become inactive and transistor switches 818, 819, 820 become active. In this state, current originating from first current source 807 is shifted from first differential pair 801 to 802, and current from second current source 808 is shifted from second differential pair 802 to third differential pair 803, and current from third current source 809 is shifted from third differential pair 803 to first differential pair 801. The current source connections for state 817 are approximately equal to the current source connections for state 813. In this manner, through switching current sources between each of the differential pairs during processing, a chopping effect can be created for the mismatch between the current sources.
The analysis below can be used to describe how errors can be reduced through switching current sources between differential amplifiers. Assume that 802 is active and differential pairs, 801 and 803 are saturated:VOS0=(I807−I809)/gm  Equation 6:VOS1=(I809−I808)/gm  Equation 7:
VOS0 represents the voltage level as seen by output 812 when 813 is active and VOS1 represent voltage levels as seen at output 812 when 817 is active. For example, when first differential amplifier 801 and third differential amplifier 803 are placed in saturation, current is directly coupled through each transistor pair 801, 802, 803 and results in output 812. As such, voltage offset VOS0 produced by folding amplifier 800 is the difference between each current source divided by the conductance of folding amplifier 800. In a similar manner, as second state 817 becomes active, current is shared between differential amplifier pairs. For example, the current is shared across second differential pair 802 and third differential pair 803 creating VOS1 at output 812. Combining VOS0 and VOS1 results in:VOS=(VOS0+VOS1)/2  Equation 8:VOS=(I807−I808)/(2gm)  Equation 9:
In this manner, current presented by I809 is cancelled and the remaining current difference (I807−I808) is reduced by two times the conductance of folding amplifier 800 resulting in an overall decrease in voltage offset VOS of folding amplifier 800. In general, the improvement in offset for an amplifier with N folds is √{square root over (2·(N−1))}
FIG. 9 illustrates a block diagram and schematic of a seven-fold folding amplifier 900 incorporating a switching network for reducing offsets induced by mismatch in tail currents. A seven fold folding amplifier 900 includes a first differential input pair 901, second differential input pair 902, third differential input pair 903, fourth differential input pair 904, fifth differential input pair 905, sixth differential input pair 906, and seventh differential input pair 907. Each differential pair includes an associated current source 912, 913, 914, 915, 916, 917, 918. Folding amplifier 900 further includes an output 942 and a first tail current 908 and second tail current 909.
Folding amplifier 900 also includes a switching network coupled to each tail current and each differential pair. A first switching source 940 enables and disables first transistor switch 919, second transistor switch 920, third transistor switch 921, fourth transistor switch 922, fifth transistor switch 923, sixth transistor switch 924, and seventh transistor switch 925. Additionally, second switching source 941 enables and disables eighth transistor switch 926, ninth transistor switch 927, tenth transistor switch 928, eleventh transistor switch 929, twelfth transistor switch 930, thirteenth transistor switch 931, and fourteenth transistor switch 932.
During operation, folding amplifier 900 can be used in association with reducing errors through distributing tail currents produced during operation between differential pairs. As such, a type of chopping effect is produced across folding amplifier 900. For example, when 940 is active (IOP0) and 941 is inactive:IOP0=I1+I3+(0.5)*I4+I6−3.5*I0  Equation 10:ION0=I2+(0.5)*I4+I5+I7−3.5*I0  Equation 11:
Combining each of the equations leads to:IOS0=IOP0−ION0  Equation 12:IOS0=I1−I2+I3−I5+I6−I7  Equation 13:
During the second phase of operation when first switching source 940 is inactive second switching source 941 is active, the resulting current source levels include:IOP1=I7+I2+(0.5)*I3+I5−3.5*I0  Equation 14:ION1=I1+(0.5)*I3+I4+I6−3.5*I0  Equation 15:
Combing the active state equations results in:IOS1=IOP1−ION1  Equation 16:IOS1=−I1+I2−I4+I5−I6+I7  Equation 17:
Combining each of the resulting currents generated during each active state of each source 940, 941 results in:IOSout=(IOS0+IOS1)*(0.5)  Equation 18:
orIOSout=(I3−I4)*(0.5)=□Imm/2  Equation 19:
Where ΔImm is the mismatch between two current sources. The resulting offset voltage can be described as:VOSout/VOS=1/□12  Equation 20:
As such, the ratio of the offset voltage generated during switching or chopping as it relates to the unchopped offset voltage for folding amplifier 900 can be reduced to 1/□12. In this manner, through providing a switching network operable to chop the current sources operation, errors inherent to folding amplifier 900 can be reduced without having to increase the overall device size to reduce offset errors that can be inherent to a specific design for an operating range.
FIG. 10 illustrates an analog to digital converter incorporating a folding amplifier having a switching network for reducing offsets induced by mismatch in tail currents. An analog to digital converter 1000 includes seven fold folding amplifier 900 illustrated in FIG. 9 and illustrated as folding amplifier 1010. A sample and hold module 1001 together with a reference voltage module 1018 are coupled to a folding amplifier 1010 and includes seven folds or inputs 1002, 1003, 1004, 1005, 1006, 1007, 1008. Folding amplifier 1010 is coupled to a resistive network 1011 operable to generate an output level for decoder module 1012 that can include a comparator network (not expressly shown) for generating DOUT 1013. Clock/Timing Block 1014 provides timing for sample and hold module 1001 and further provides timing for first switching source 1015 and second switching source 1016.
During use, folding amplifier 1010 receives inputs via sample and hold module 1001 and reference voltage module 1018 and a first switching source 1015 is activated during a first portion of the sample and hold. As such, a series of control switches operably associated with first switching source 1015 are activated and output 1017 is provided based on a non-shared current source environment. During a second point of the sample and hold, first switching source 1015 is inactive and second switching source 1016 is active. This enables each differential pair to share current sources to provide output 1017. Resistive network 1011 provides one or more voltage levels to a comparator module associated with decoder 1012 for generating DOUT 1013. As such, high voltage offsets caused by solely using non-shared current sources for differential pairs can be reduced.
In the preceding detailed description, reference has been made to the accompanying drawings that form a part hereof, and in which are shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention can be practiced. These embodiments and certain variants thereof, have been described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention. It is to be understood that other suitable embodiments can be utilized and that logical, mechanical, chemical and electrical changes can be made without departing from the spirit or scope of the invention.
For example, the invention has been described with respect to 8-bit and 10-bit ADCs with resolutions as low as 2 millivolts, however, it will be appreciated that n-bit ADCs can be realized using the techniques, devices, and optimization methods described herein. In addition, it will be appreciated that the functional blocks shown in the figures could be further combined or divided in a number of manners without departing from the spirit or scope of the invention. For example, although a folding amplifier architecture is employed by the invention, other architectures such as a flash architecture with an averaging network may employ the techniques disclosed herein. The preceding detailed description is, therefore, not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein, but on the contrary, it is intended to cover such alternatives, modifications, and equivalents, as can be reasonably included within the spirit and scope of the appended claims.